Problem: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {2} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}\times{-2} \\ {-2}\times{2} \\ {-2}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {-4} \\ {-6}\end{array}\right]}$